


Possessive

by RiceBowlDevils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Graduation, Jealous Bellatrix, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Rikki User, Running Away, Student Council, Student Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBowlDevils/pseuds/RiceBowlDevils
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle had always been possessive, even as a child he kept his possessions close,but there is one thing that Tom values above all else,and that was a fourth year named Harry Potter.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly came to me before I fell asleep. XD  
> I have edited this but I may look at it again sometime in the future.
> 
> This is also typed up on my phone/Edited on laptop

Tom had always been possessive, even when he was a child he kept a close eye on all his possessions. He grew up in Wool's Orphanage, an old worn down building housing unwanted children. The children at the orphanage never liked Tom, be it his intelligence, or his mature way of speaking. It only grew as he got older, what little he owned would always be treated with respect.

  
In high school, Tom was admired and looked at from afar, only his small circle of followers were allowed near him. Friends were unnecessary and unimportant, especially when they could stab you in the back.

  
That's why Tom believes them unnecessary, the circle prides themselves on being as close as one could get to Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
His charisma would draw people in, he would play the part as the concerned student council president but the people closest to him knew better. The nice smiles and friendly demeanour would only be a mask. Tom Riddle, was ruthless and possessive, no one touched what he thought was his own, he'd made sure of that.

  
Mrs Greengrass, the cold-hearted princess of the fifth year, fell into a one-sided love. Tom, of course, played the part as a teenager not ready for a relationship, his followers felt pity for the poor girl who fell in a pointless love.

  
But there was one thing Tom Riddle, valued above all things. And that was a fourth year named Harry Potter.  
When Tom first met Harry he had instantly disliked the younger boy, with his too messy brown hair that looked too fluffy to be normal, big green eyes hidden behind horrible glasses, and the too big uniform that makes him look smaller than what he already is.

  
Tom had absolutely hated Harry, but whenever they would meet, which happened more often than nought, he began to enjoy the smaller boys sarcastic comments and the company he provided.

  
Soon he saw the boy more than his followers, they obviously knew who was taking up the presidents time but didn't want to get on Tom's bad side. Only Bellatrix the sole female in the circle was brave enough to mention it, of course, she regretted it shortly after, she didn't bring up the topic again. Only giving Harry side glares whenever she believed Tom wasn't looking.

  
One would believe Harry hates how possessive Tom was over him, but Harry glows in the attention. He is aware of students disappearing but he doesn't question it, believing ignorance is a bliss. He loved how Tom is protective of him, so protective that he would kill for him, but Harry doesn't know that. Or how he would be doted on constantly, no matter where he was or who was watching.

  
Now all this could not happen instantly, only after a while did Harry really appreciate what could come from Tom Riddle. When Tom had first asked Harry out he had been confident that he'd get what he wanted.

  
He had been sorely mistaken.  
Tom had taken Harry to his most favourite place, the school library. Not the most romantic of places, but Tom believes it had served its purpose. Clearly, it hadn't because Harry had rejected him.

  
And the reason why? "I'm not ready for a relationship" Harry had said.

  
Tom had been outraged, the one person who he actually cared about had rejected him. He ignored Harry for three weeks after that. Only going back to Harry when his followers kept on complaining about his bad mood.

  
After that Tom made a reappearance in Harry's day to day life, the school was normal again, or Harry thought so. Tom had become more possessive of the brunette, him being rejected gave others a chance to take Harry from him. Leaving Harry alone for three weeks without his protection had put a damp spot on Tom's mood, one Monday afternoon.  
Which led to Harry walking off without him being the wisest. Sadly that also led to Tom demanding his followers to find him.

  
Which in turn made Harry run all around the school, out Windows and downstairs, to get away from them. It didn't end well for Harry as Tom had found him hiding in a random club room.  
_____________________  
Panting Harry sat down on the floor under the shade. The cicadas screamed loudly outside the window, the blaring sun came through the windows while peeking through the blinds.

  
"Won't they ever give up, my feet hurt and school ended twenty minutes ago!" Harry muttered darkly.

  
Harry had heard the school bell ring when he was jumping out of the first-floor chemistry lab while running away from an enraged Bellatrix. She thought it appropriate to throw sharp objects at someone Tom had specifically said not to harm.

  
In frustration, Harry roughly pulled at his hair. Unknownst to him, Tom stood right outside the door. As smug as one can be when they successfully capture their prey, Tom walked into the room. The sound of the door opening alerted Harry of his presence but Tom took no mind of Harry's startled face.

  
Crouching down to Harry's level Tom whispered "you shouldn't run from your owner Harry" Even in the hot weather, Harry could still feel the cold shiver that ran up his spine.  
He knew something bad was about to happen he just doesn't know what yet.

  
Toms' voice had a dark tone that made Harry want to jump out of the window, the second story be damned.

"answer me" Tom demanded.

  
Dread filled Harry's lungs, he felt just like a rabbit that has been caught by a wolf.

  
Tom who soon became irritated by the silence decided to push Harry so he was laying on the somewhat heated floor.

 

"wh.. what are you doing" Harry's voice wavered as his back came in contact with the floor.

  
Tom ignored him as he a arranged himself in a comfortable position above Harry, chests barely touching Tom leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear.

  
"something I should have done a long time ago"  
_____________________  
On that summer Monday afternoon Harry lost his virginity, willingly or not has yet to be answered. Harry believes what Tom was doing throughout the months leading up to that Monday, may have been Tom trying to court him.

  
Which brings us to now, where Harry is at his years graduating ceremony. Harry stood with his class on the stage waiting for his name to be called so he can get his diploma.  
Looking out into the sea of people he could see his close friends Ron and Hermione. They stayed with Harry through thick and thin, not even questioning the hickeys Harry would have from time to time.

  
He also saw Luna, Neville, and the twins waving at him from the crowd. But what caught his attention was a tall man smirking at him from the back near the entrance.  
Smiling to himself Harry looked back at the principal who was finishing his speech.

  
'Tom, you came' was his last thoughts as everyone started clapping.

  
Tom had been talking to Lucius when Harry had gone up to him and tackled him into a hug. "you came" muffled words came from toms chest

  
"what was that?" possessively wrapping his arms around Harry, Tom inhaled his lover's aroma.

  
Looking up Harry pouted "I thought you couldn't make it"

  
"I made some last minute arrangements" Tom's smooth voice spoke. Nodding his head Harry hugged Tom closer not minding the looks people were giving them.

  
Squeezing him closer Toms' voice grumbled "Mine" into Harry's soft hair, and Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos would be appreciated (^-^)


End file.
